Meloncholy
by crimsonoctober
Summary: Back bone princess
1. Dash Darling

Hello hello hello! Sadly... lack sleep and when I finally found time to fall asleep... this popped ip into my head. So I got my butt out of bed and started at it around 4am in the morning.

I would like to give a special thank-you to one of my closest friends, Zee Christow... for giving me the idea for the name: _Dash Darling_

**Warning: there is swearing... suicidal bullshit and much more.**

**Dash Darling**

_Alana Immortal. Her hair cut short at the back of her delicate head, one which had unforgettable memories and suicidal thoughts. The kind that no such man could understand nor save… her bangs long, straight with dashes of crimson red through and through hung low in her pale face. Her eyes, icy blue, cold hearted and alone, she could not cope with the rest of the world. _

The sixteen year old started off as a happy-go-lucky teen. She was content and couldn't point _even_ one flaw with herself or about anyone close to her. She lived upon her humble abode with her only brother, Dash.

_Cry, my sweet angel. You know he'll never come back. He's gone, Alana, he has gone to a better place. Don't be afraid anymore. Your love for him is strong. Although you are broken, don't forget where I come in. _

In no time, Alana faded away. She crumbled beneath the Earth's surface long before she realized where she had placed herself in this cruel world. No one could save her at this point. All her dear brother could do was cook and clean up after her… the blood stains on every thread of clothing or the vomit on the bathroom floor. No one could hurt more, than Dash could.

"If anything, when I saw my very own Alana, as she fell to her knees, it killed me more then she could kill herself." Dash wrote in his journal the night when Alana learned how to tie a noose.

_All you have to do is stand here, on this counter top, don't focus on the ground below you, that will for sure ruin your concentration, loop the noose around your neck. Slowly, let go, let go of everything. Give up on everyone. Take a deep breath and step off the counter tops. And do not forget to jump into the gaping hole before your eyes. _

In awe, of course, Dash stood there. What could he do anyway? Any sudden movement, Alana would have walked off either way; the suicide mistake would have looked otherwise. Dash would have never been able to manage the situation.

"Dash, is that your real name?" He was asked.

_Dash! Save me, save me from this lie. Save me from these thoughts. Dash Darling, I love you so. Please, help me. Help me, brother, Dash Darling. She falls fast; landing hard. Her tears; they turn to glass as they crash to the tile floors. Her body grows limp as she drifts away._

"There was nothing you could do, Darling." They told him.

He made it out of the darkness. The boy awoke from his nightmare. Scanning his jail cell for some clothing, he slowly inched his way out of the cot he was given for rest. Horrified, he looked across the cell to see a dead body; he burped leading him to hold his stomach, swallowing the vomit and he looked away.

"There's a body in my cell." He spoke into a microphone drilled to the brick wall above his bed side table.

_He begged for her presence as he seemed to fade, she only grew further away. The daylight disappears and he's afraid he may have lost her, he waits in the rain. She whispers her last request; do not forget me, Dash Darling. He bursts into tears' he crashes and burns. _

"My name is Crimson October; I have been instructed that I should take you to my humble abode." Crimson, a young mother of two, in her early twenties, laughed.

_Welcome to my humble abode, Alana. Do you like it? Her laugh shrieked through his mind every time. It was hard to forget her laugh._

"Dash… Dash Darling, that name, it is so beautiful. Dash," The strange, yet so intimate, female tugged on the sleeve of his jacket, "Please, come with me."

_Crimson, like the blood that dripped onto the bathroom floor; the shapes of the splatter which he often compared to clouds in the sky, he gulped at the sight of his sister, hung by her very own death from his kitchen ceiling. _

"You can sleep here for now, but don't worry; this is temporary until I can afford a bed for you." Crimson looked him up and down, the dirt on his knees she must have wanted to dispose of him because of the dirt on his knees.

The dirt that he tracked through her _humble abode; _he would dwell upon his mistake for the rest of the night. This, only giving him the excuse to roam her peaceful residence and sleep- sleepless nights to come, he looked back up at her and smiled, "Just call me, Dash."

_Good night, Dash Darling, I love you. I love you more than the stars love the galaxy. If only he knew what that meant… _


	2. Uesless Obsession

This didn't take to long to start off.. since I have a load of ideas for this. It's awesome!

**Warning: Crude language... **

**--**

**Useless Obsession**

It wasn't until I met Alana Immortal that I went by the name of _Dash Darling. _She was fourteen at the time; long brown hair with bleached tips which were dyed by the week with fluorescent colors, pale faced- clear of acne or blemishes. Her complexion was perfect, in my eyes; slim and tall. Her eyes sparkled in light or darkness - they were hazel green. She wasn't built like a brick shit house unlike her sister, Alanyss, although they were identical twins.

October 30th

Her name is Alana Immortal and she attends Churchill Academy. She works at Café Unknown and this week, her tips are a radiant purple.

I printed neatly in my journal, setting my inking pen beside the booklet, I sighed down at her name. _There is no point. _I thought to myself. I pulled the small chain of my lamp, my cell dimmed. Turning the covers of my cot over, I set my weak corpse aside for a long night's rest.

Light thrashed its way around my cellar the next morning. Yawning, I looked at my alarm clock. Satisfied with the time being 6:00 AM, I threw myself over the end of my bed, in search for some clean clothing. Looking at all the rest of the juvenile delinquents around reminded me of why I was here. It was my twelfth month here, and tomorrow would make it a whole year.

"Dash, you're on garbage detail today, get dressed kid." Officer Moron unlocked my jail cell, throwing me some white shorts and a white't' shirt that read _Fable 0666_.

I smiled in my mind, knowing that this would be the thirteenth day in a row that I would have been able to see my latest… yet useless obsession, Alana. It started with a smile… then a wink and then the question… _when will I see you again? _At that time, my stomach fell through my ass. Her eyes, themselves… were just so mesmerizing.

I waited outside of the Cafe Unknown with a few other delinquents. It was raining so our white clothing stuck to us and made it seem as if it was a gag- white't' shirt contest. I looked into the window where Alana made her way around tables serving people coffee and donuts. Suddenly, one of the boys that were with us disappeared, I searched for his face in the crowd, _he's gone! _

"_Oh my, where is Dash?" _I heard a female voice holler my name.

Breaking the rules all over again… I escaped searching for the voice. _I'm coming Alana! _I slammed the café door open causing a huge crashing sound. Everyone around stopped to look in my direction.

"Are you alright Alana?" I searched for the colors in her hair.

The young girl peered from around a corner at the back of the shop, "Dash!"

She cheered running to me.

In her small right hand she carried out a black garbage bag. I knew that after she handed over that rancid substance she'd turn around and head back to work. _I could just win the game and take her with me. _Stunned her the way her hips swayed, the way her eyes… _her dreamy eyes. _I faded away…

"Here you go, Sir." Aroused by her green eyes and high cheek bones and I didn't see her hand the bag to a boy beside me, "Good bye now."

I shook my head, "Alana, wait!"

She turned around and smiled, "He beat you to it, Dash, come again."

Furious, I waved my farewells and left the building. In front of me walked the boy who stole my future bride's trash. _This will teach him! _In complete full out anger I ran at the boy bringing him to the ground, whistles were blown and sirens went off.

"Do you seriously think you're going to get out of here in April, Fable?"

Currently strapped to a chair, I was being penalized by a training officer. I looked him in the eyes and said "yes". He laughed then kicked me, "Your name suits you kid. Christ, at fifteen I was driving tractors and making a living."

"Sir, with all do respect, I have had an eventful life." I spat on the floor beside him, "Just let it slide this time, please."

"Dash, I'm warning you, next time this will be on your permanent record!" the training officer warned me.

October 31 

I cried for her. She looks lost, young at heart and pleased that the other boy accepted her trash. I can't take this pain any longer. I just want to die. 

Feeling trapped in my own mistakes I lit up a candle and began to meditate. In one's state of peace…

I wasn't allowed to be on garbage detail because of the incident so the special hot shot that stole my trash last time took my spot. In the lunch room I told him that if he messed her up in any way, I'd kill his pride. What man wants their pride to be jumbled?

"I won't let you down, Fable." He shook my hand.

"Call me that again I'll break your dick off, it's Dash." I took my hand back and walked away.

_If I could write a letter to my sweet love, I would. I swear of that immature little kid screws this over; I will fuck his shit up! _

…_**Late January **_

I hadn't heard a word about Alana Immortal. If anything I heard of her sister, Alanyss. It hurt more to not hear anything of her then to only see her once a week. In the lunch room I sat in front of my tray of food while the boy who took my place in garbage detail ate beside me.

"Is she still there?" I asked hoping for the right answer.

"She moved away, her sister took over." He bluntly said.

My intestines felt like every one of them twisted together, my toe nails felt as if they bent backwards, my heart shredded into one millions strands of nothing.

That boy got to leave the Facility January 31st and since then I never heard one word about him, Alana or her sister. I would seldom write in my journal from that day on. Instead I burned every last paper I wrote about Alana Immortal just to erase her from my mind.

By the time it was April, I forgot about my useless obsession.


	3. October Miracle

**October Miracle **

My time well spent at the Juvenile Facility! I laughed walking out the front doors. I searched for the red sun fire that I was told about over the phone while I spoke with my new group home leader. She some how aroused me but I couldn't be crushing on a twenty year old… so what was I doing?

"So where did you come from again kid?" Crimson asked while she drove away from the penitentiary lot.

I studied my facial features in the reflection of the car window, "Texas."

"How'd you end up in Portage, Manitoba?" The woman sounded a bit surprised yet with a tone of concern, "Got family here?"

"I have my mother but the god damned lady never approved of anything that I did with my life…" I died off with a sigh.

"Right-e-o then, I gotta make something clear here, Dash," Crimson took her right hand off the steering wheel and searched in her purse to left of my seat for something, "I have kids, and if you're a serial killer, we're not goin' to get along."

I didn't kill her. I searched through all of my thoughts just to find one in which Alana didn't exist in. I concentrated on one thought. Crimson, a young woman, she has children. Her long, wavy, red hair was tied back, as before at the station she wore it long and freely about her shoulders, I liked it.

"You're smiling, Mr. Darling." The silence was broken.

Going crossed eyed, I looked down at the palms of my hands – which were sweating by now, "You ruined my train of thought."

"Are you plotting?" Crimson took a puff out of her cigarette.

I pictured my perspiration dripping hands grasp the neck of the psycho path next to me. But I resisted the urge and deleted the image of the jail cell from my mind. I smirked and stared out the car window at the white lines we endlessly followed.

Suddenly, out of no where, my whole body jerked forward causing me to think that my neck had snapped, I threw my hands in the air searching for the handle bars of life, I clenched my fists in the air, finally searching for Crimson's face.

She's fine.

We were in the ditch outside of the town we passed through. She'd slammed on the breaks, "You did it again, you're smiling, and you're going to kill my kids!" Crimson formed this allusion before she picked me up that I was some serial killer who liked little children, why can't a guy smile?

Clearing my voice along with my frazzled thoughts, I held Crimson's shoulders, "I will not go near your children."

Crimson touched my hands, removing them in a friendly fashion; I felt chills scream down my spine but easily ignored it to regain composure. I pointed at the key ignition.

"Okay." She whispered.

How does a twenty-year-old own a five bedroom house with a big back yard and still survive the money world? And yet at the same time, volunteer to bottle feed a teen and still have time for two kids.

The house was a bright yellow with baby blue window shudders. The picket fence was about two feet tall and had little fake flower bushes by the bay window in front of the car where we parked.

"It's outstanding." I blinked as the sun tried to screen me.

"My mother-in-law won the lottery a few years back, I was about fifteen, I needed somewhere to find my life. And raise two girls."

*Stunned* Two girls. She'd kill me if I thought of her children.

"My mother-in-law hates you, so don't be surprised if she's doesn't give you the time of day or just treats you like scum of the Earth." Crimson ducked under a cloth line pinned up from the kitchen window outside passed the front door onto a telephone poll.

"Sonny," I heard another woman's voice, "How was the drive?"

"It was interesting, Mom, I'd like you to meet Dash Darling."

I stood in the door way, not feeling the welcoming at all, "Good afternoon, Ma'am." I held out my right.

…Of course, being rejected.

Getting lost in my thoughts of torture, I named the mother of in laws "_White" _since anyone could see threw that phoniness. And not mention the statement, _being whiter than a lie _which I could tell would soon come into place.

"Are my angels awake?" Crimson clapped her hands together in interest.

"Sea-Anne, Ocean, your mother is home. Please come hither." White called Crimson's angels.

"Mom, I told you not to talk like that, it's so medieval!" Red curls bounces into Crimson's face as she knelt down in front of her girls.

The little ones gazed into her eyes, they told her what they did during the day and when they were going to do the next. I smiled remembering Alana's interest in the sunset and her fetish for the clouds.

"Sea-Anne, Ocean, this is Dash." Their mother looked up at me.

The words slipped ever-so-carefully out of her mouth. I never thought she'd introduced them to me… since I was a serial killer in her eyes.


	4. Darling she's not immortal

**Darling she's not immortal **

**[Of course, Dash only wanted the best for Alana. But what did Alana want from Dash?] **

"…_**Her veiny hands and sides are from the number of times she's punished herself…"**_

"Dash, can I stay at your house tonight?" Miss Alana asked me.

We sat across from each other in the window of her parent's small coffee shop. We shared a strawberry- kiwi milk shake, and took turns sipping out of our own personal straws.

I gulped my share of the shake, "What about your sister? She'll go ape nuts with out you!"

Alana's white hair shone in the sunlight, I was blinded with complete beauty. Her blue eyes gazed into mine, "Dash, Dash, Dash… you don't understand."

Her eyes grew sad, her beauty faded into grey skies. I reached my right hand out to hers, "If you must."

At this time, my emotions were strong for her and I would do anything for her. Although, when I imagined my hands running down each and every curve; her laughing and kissing my nose, I got a little carried away.

She smiled, tilting her head to the left.

We walked back to my house where I lived with my mother, Anne. My mother adored Alana's company; it was like she couldn't get enough of her. Our walk from the coffee shop was about fifteen minutes to my house and almost every time we made our walk an epic adventure… well… I did. My goal was to take her hand in mine, and never let go. But she was pretty up tight about the "we're only friends, Dash" so I was always shut down by the time we got to my drive way.

"Alana, your daddy called, he wants to know why a fifteen-year-old would be out with my son this late at night." My mother hollered from the front patio holding onto the telephone.

"Anne, I'm staying for the weekend." Alana grabbed my hands, yanking on me she ran backwards as I kept us stable; not running into anything.

Randomly, I wisped her into my arms and ran up the rest of the drive way. She groaned a little, her eyes pounding nasty thoughts into my head. Once I reached the stairs, I put the damsel-in-distress back onto her royal feet.

"Why, thank-you kind sir!" She kissed my hand and pranced into the house.

Stunned, I stopped where I was and gathered my emotions and walked on.

"We're having linguini for dinner, Dash." My mother wore an apron with caked bread and cake batters on it while she held a wooden spoon in her free hand.

--

"Your mother is a great cook, Dash." Alana pressed her knees up against her chest while she sat on the cot I made up for her.

I nodded in agreement. Hurrying about the guest bedroom, I closed the curtains and headed for the lamp on the bedside table, "If you need me Alana, I'm in the next room." I told her.

Alana was an independent, strong fifteen-year-old. I never knew what went on in her house hold but by the way she dressed and the way she acted so insecure had me thinking that she was abused of some sort. By whom, I wouldn't entirely know for sure. Of course, I had my suspicions.

I closed the door behind me and trailed off to my room.

"Dash," I stopped a foot away from my door, "Can you please come here."

I followed my mother's voice down stairs where she sat in front of the television set knitting a blanket.

"Yes, ma'am?"

"Alanyss is on her way here, she has insisted on talking to you." My mother sounded slightly irate with this.

_What could the evil twin possibly want from me? _I sat down beside my mother; she looked up at me and shrugged. Unsure of what to do, I got up again and walked over to the bay window to wait for Alanyss's arrival.

"It is 10:00 PM Dash, I don't need the Immortal Twin's to get physical on my patio again." My mother's voice followed my foot steps.

Sighing, I watched Alanyss hop over the gate onto the patio, "Yes, I know mother."

The knock on the door seemed quieter then usual. I opened the door leaving the screen door close, on the other side Alanyss waited for me.

"Aren't you goin' to lemme me in, Dash?" Alanyss blew a big bubble with her bubble gum, "I don't have all night and I thought because my sister wasn't home I could talk to you now."

At that moment I came to the conclusion that I was afraid of Alanyss. She seriously intimidated me. _She doesn't know Alana is here. _Relieved I finally greeted Alanyss properly and sat her down at the kitchen table.

"Dash, would you like me to put some tea on?" My mother entered the kitchen.

"Anne," Alanyss stood up from her seat and hugged my mother, "I would loooove some tea, please and thank-you. And after that would you like to sit down as well?"

My mother looked surprise and a bit worried that Alanyss would hug her. But again, I saw Alanyss as a suck up and getting what ever she pleases when she does so.

"You've often wondered just what goes on inside my house…haven't you?" Alanyss asked.

_You're the culprit. _I convinced myself.

"She's not well and what she's going through is quite normal according to the _female-teen-race_. No body touches anyone in my house and what ever my sister has told you, is a lie." Alanyss finished her tea and looked down at the floor.

My mother and I looked at each other. I wasn't sure how to take that. I wasn't even sure of what she meant by _female-teen-race _and how that would have anything to do with her abuse. As for my mother, she looked as if she'd seen a ghost. **The horror across her face told a different story.**

Alanyss kissed my mother's cheek, "I should go."

I stopped in dead tracks, everything that Alanyss had just said came together. _WAIT! _I thought!

I slammed open the screen door, scanning my drive way for Alanyss, "ALANYSS, WAIT!" I called out to her.

Running as fast as I could, Alanyss stopped walking and waited patiently.

"What is it?" She patted my back as I leaned forward to ketch my breath.

"She's starving herself." The words dripped from my lips like burning wax from a candle.

Alanyss helped me to stand up straight, "Don't feel bad, she's sees you as a god. You're perfect in her eyes, and she wants to be perfect too. She's changed over the last few months just so you would notice her. The bruises on her veiny hands and sides are from the number of times she's punished herself for eating more then one-thousand calories a day."

-

I couldn't stomach to think that Alana, the love of my life, was bulimic. Bulimia was a sorry eating disorder that swallows one out of fifteen female girls between the ages of eleven and twenty-five. Alana was a victim of death in the _female-teen-race. _I could understand what Alanyss meant by _that _term.

In a lazy-boy chair, I was sprawled out sitting across from the coffee table. I blinked twice then lifted my left arm that clutched the half empty glass of rye. I looked down inside the cup to find my sorry, beat up complexion looking back at me. I felt let down and I didn't want to believe what I now… knew.

"Dash?"

Startled by the awakening of Alana, I sat up straight, "Yes, ah, good morning, sunshine. How did you sleep?"

Alana came from behind the chair and sat on the coffee table, "I never thought I'd see the day that you'd be tanked." She laughed.

I consumed what was left in the cup and threw it to the floor, "Don't laugh, Alana."

"Is there something that is bothering you?" She got worried by the tone I used with her.

Tears burned in my eye lids, I blinked trying to keep them back, "I think you should move in with me, Alana."

I didn't sleep all night. For hours on end, I thought about ways I could help her. If she went home she would binge out on anything then vomit it all back up, she'd be sick and her moving in with me would benefit her from being away from Alanyss and benefit me by knowing she was okay. I loved my solution.


End file.
